Cover Your Crystal Eyes
by neonjays
Summary: Warm and quiet, solemn, silent, clouded air and clouded mind, whispering with its soft hue, won't you let me die for you? The ex-leader of the Underworld. A new power. An elder Sensei. A young man who wanted to give his all. A friend who stood in his way. The savior is more than who he'd say.
1. The Chanted

**Cover Your Crystal Eyes, a Ninjago Fanfiction**

 **Chapter One, The Chanted**

* * *

 _Chant these words, and you will be free_

The dark, bony figure opened his bleary eyes in an unfamiliar place. The atmosphere was not cold nor warm, in temperature or color. There was dim, colorless lighting, despite the fact that a light source was non-existent. It was indescribable what the being felt. Dead...but not as much as he had been before.

The past leader of the underworld found himself mindlessly wandering the dark endless caves he had woken in.

All he could remember was grasping the powerful weapons of spinjitzu in his four arms. A sharp pain had then rushed through the skeleton's body, and he had appeared in this unusual place.

Eventually, Samukai's stumbling brought him to a room full of dilapidated bookshelves. In the center was a dusty sheet of paper, simply laying on the softly illuminated ground. He strided over and uncharacteristically, gracefully picked it up. Small words were scribbled across it. What it said shocked the undead creature.

 _Pardon, character of the dark, please heed these words I am about to say. You are in a limbo. Whenever a being of the Underworld "dies", so to speak, they are transported to this place. It is a land of not the dead, yet not the living. Most of whom end up here are sent into eternal wandering the endless caves. But ever so rarely, so rare that it is yet to be accomplished, does someone make it to this hidden library. It is a lucky feat._

 _Now, I will explain the most incredible of things. There is a way where you can be sent to the overworld from here. The process involves you reading a power-giving spell. When you say the spell, the ancient power of black crystals will be implanted in your heart. This power will allow you to freely step into the overworld and be free. This comes with a burden. You will retain the power and will have it even after you leave. It is a strength, but in the wrong hands, it can destroy the balance in Ninjago. The power can be transferred to another if not properly inside the heart of the host. Stay in your place._

 _I am the creator of Ninjago, and I will do whatever I must to retain balance in Ninjago. I created the power in the crystals to keep this balance even past my grave._

 _Chant these words, and you will be free. Chant what is written below, and the black crystal will go to your heart._

 _Cold as night_

 _Dark as stone_

 _Casting out the demons below_

 _See my way_

 _That I shall stay_

 _The host until my other side comes_

 _The mutual crystals_

 _Balance will come_

The paper blew out of Samukai's decrepit hands as he read aloud the enchanted poem. A pain grew in his chest; a light formed in the place. However, the skeleton had no heart for the crystal to reside in. It simply glowed like an orb, suspended in his chest. He screamed harshly through his malevolent, raspy voice. At this, his weary old bones shook until his eyes fell closed.

They opened again, to see the bright sunlight of a grassy field in Ninjago. He stood slowly. "Ah. Ninjago, I am back. And I am more powerful than ever."

* * *

The ninja of earth felt himself being shaken awake. Upon opening his eyes and pushing his hair out of his vision, he saw Sensei Wu's concerned face towering above him. Cole sat up quickly. "What's going on?"

"Help me wake the others." The sensei said sternly. "Samukai is wreaking havoc on a nearby village. A fire is ablaze."

"I thought he died! A week ago, when he grabbed the Golden Weapons!" Cole shouted. A half-asleep Jay responded to this by pulling a blanket over himself. He was quickly awoken by the team leader, however, as were Kai and Zane.

Sensei shook his head. "I do not know how, but he has made a quick return."

After quickly getting suited up and armed, the ninja made their way down the Mountain of Impossible Height, and to the poor village in peril. Samukai was lighting what seemed to be blue fire from the bony palms of his hands. He then proceeded to throw the fire at houses, causing people to flee for their lives.

"How is he doing that!?" Kai yelled in confusion, as the team rushed to their foe.

"I sense he has picked up a supernatural power." Zane declared whilst pulling out a golden shuriken.

Cole shook his head. "Whatever power it is, we can still take him." He swang his scythe at the villain. The evil skeleton, however, simply fended off the attack with nothing but a gust of wind he had created.

"Whoa!" Jay exclaimed. He attempted to do the same as his team member, but his blow was easily blocked as well.

Then Samukai struck. He formed a solid nunchuck with the black power he was possessing. It struck a not-fast-enough ninja of lightning in the leg. Jay cried out in pain.

Cole looked over, and his eyes widened as he saw his friend get injured. "Jay!" he cried out.

Samukai laughed. "I have harmed one of you, see how that helps your wretched team. I have more important places in Ninjago to attack." After these malevolent words, he vanished into the darkness of the night.

The journey back to the monastery was difficult with a heavily limping team member. Cole decided to allow Jay to use him as a crutch. This didn't help them go any faster, but at least Cole felt Jay was in less pain.

Sensei Wu greeted them quickly and became distraught with their discovery of Samukai's new power. "I do not know of any elemental powers like that." He said in his old - yet wise - voice. After inspecting Jay's leg and declaring it was only bruised and would quickly heal, he made a decision. "Tomorrow I will head off to the scroll temple of the eastern Sun Forest. I must find out how to stop Samukai...or else Ninjago's balance will be destroyed - along with every living thing in it."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Chapter 2, The Circumstanced, will go up on Tuesday. Be sure to leave a review, like and follow! It really means a lot to me!~**


	2. The Circumstanced

First of all, sorry that the story didn't go up yesterday like I promised! I couldn't get into my account.

Now to quickly answer a question I got; will Garmadon be in this story? Unfortunately, he won't. The reason is because the time period of this fic takes place directly after the pilot episodes, before episode one of the series. Lord Garmadon still would have been in that limbo realm. I left out conflict between Garmadon and Samukai because it would be impossible for anyone to explain to Samukai where Garmadon is, therefore not making for a good plot idea. Sorry for this!~

Guest, who asked if this is the one I posted a preview of on dA a month or so ago, yes, this is definitely that one. You'll see the portion I showed early is in this very chapter! :)

Swimmer ninja, thank you for the cookies! (:::) (:::) (:::)

Thanks to everyone who commented, it means a lot to me!~

* * *

 **Cover Your Crystal Eyes**

 **Chapter Two, The Circumstanced**

* * *

The elderly Sensei began his travel through the Sun Forest. The birch redwood trees were glistening with the early morning dew, only adding to the calm atmosphere. Sensei Wu, however, was unable to soak in the peacefulness. With a now very powerful Samukai planning to turn Ninjago over to his darkness, one would have no time to waste. Therefore, Sensei had immediately begun a travel to the Scroll Temple - where he hoped he would be able to find a way to stop Samukai's strength. After several hours of walking through the light winter sun, Sensei Wu found himself in front of an old, red building trimmed with gold dried ivy running up all its sides. He strided to the rotting oak doors and entered the building covered in a layer dust.

Against every wall of the massive room were shelves filled with rolled up scrolls. The man stared in awe, and slight worry, as he would possibly be having to spend a great amount of time before he found what he was looking for, that is, if anything was. He began at the far left and started taking scrolls off the walls and reading their ancient contents. It was an old place, and the Sensei knew his father had put many scrolls amongst the others. After hours of searching through useless other parchments, Sensei came upon an aged paper that was in a much better state than the others. Wu's eyes widened at its contents.

" _Dear reader,_

 _I am the First Spinjitzu_

 _Master, creator of Ninjago. This scroll shall explain how to counter the dark crystal in case it is being used in a wrong way. If one from the Underworld dies, they go to a limbo between life and death. There they may find the dark crystal."_

 _That is what Samukai must have._ Sensei Wu thought intently.

 _"Now, there is one way to destroy this power. The indigo crystal, is a power that can grow in a host. The host must be the only thing natural crystals can grow in: earth. An earth elemental master is the only one who can obtain the counter power."_

What it said next made the elderly man's heart sink.

 _"The setback to this, is when the powers cancel each other out, both hosts' bodies will be destroyed. This is, indeed, the only way to save Ninjago from the dark crystal power if in the wrong hands."_

Sensei Wu swallowed hard, intaking his father's important and heavy words. He continued reading, and went over the detailed instructions of what needed to be done. His student, Cole, was the current holder of the earth power. The young man would die under this action. Samukai would completely pass as well, but with such a tremendously horrific cost.

The journey back to his students was a long one.

The scroll explaining about the Cloud Kingdom circumstance sat unopened on the self.

* * *

The pastel colored sky began to grow grey as massive clouds covered the sunset. Rain pounded against the cold earth; a storm had erupted just as the sensei made it back to his monastery. Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane greeted their master as he came inside. After smiling at the others, the teacher asked Cole to follow him into his room.

The ninja of earth felt uneasy entering Sensei Wu's quarters. It had always been off-limits. As Cole entered, he noticed that the room smelled of incense and ink. It was very neat, with several shelves holding items and a single mat was on the floor. Sensei Wu motioned for Cole to sit down, and the two kneeled across from each other. "We need to talk." Was the first thing Sensei Wu said, pulling out the scroll from earlier.

"Did you find a way to stop Samukai?" The black-haired young man asked.

Sensei Wu sighed deeply, unfolded the scroll and nodded. "Cole...you are the only one who can save Ninjago and restore peace."

The ninja was taken back by the words. "...me?" He smiled slightly.

The Sensei noticed this hint of excitement and frowned more tightly. "Yes. The issue is it would cost you your life."

It was almost visible, the color draining from Cole's face. The flicker of panic in his eyes. "I.."

"May I explain what the scroll says must be done?"

Cole nodded silently. His steady heartbeat had begun to pound rapidly. It hurt.

Sensei Wu unrolled the old scroll he had gotten from the temple earlier. "According to this, Samukai has obtained a rare power - the black crystal - that not only allowed him to escape his limbo, but also have a strong power over Ninjago once he was out."

Cole nodded slowly, awaiting his teacher to continue. He felt sick and confused.

"There is another power: the indigo crystal. It can grow in the host of an earth master. If a master of earth travels to the Samui Mountain on the Winter Solstice - he will be given the power of the indigo crystal. Immediately after, the host of the black crystal will teleport to the mountaintop. Both powers and hosts' bodies will be destroyed. Balance will restore."

"...So..." Cole began. "Both me and Samukai will die?"

Wu nodded slowly. "The only way for Samukai to die now is if he lost the power of the black crystal." The expression on his student's face was full of fear. "In order to restore the balance...this sacrifice needs to be made. But it is your life. Your choice."

The ninja of earth closed his eyes. He felt dull for a moment. He knew he was about to cry. What did he have to give up? He was a failed dancer, bringing his dad no family honor. His role in life was saving Ninjago. And this is what he needed to do. Opening his blurry eyes once more, he looked to his sensei and smiled. "I'll do it. For Ninjago and everyone."

Sensei Wu smiled weakly. "It is very sacrificial of you."

"What about...the others?"

"The scroll says having other elemental masters atop the mountain with the earth master may help the process go correctly. They must come with you and I."

"They won't understand. They won't let me die."

"We mustn't tell them it will cost you your life."

Cole was shivering now. "When do we leave?"

"The solstice is in three days. We must leave tomorrow morning. Come, we must tell the others to prepare for a long, treacherous hike."

Cole stood up, beginning the journey to his fate.

* * *

 **Oh, the agony! What will happen to Cole? Will the others find out? Find out this Friday! Be sure to leave a review, follow, and fav! Bless all of you and have a good day~**


	3. The Ill-Fated

Sorry this is a day late and that it might have mistakes, I didn't have much time to revise it! I had my computer taken away yesterday...whoops!

Once again, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

 **Cover Your Crystal Eyes**

 **Chapter Three, The Ill-Fated**

* * *

The backpacks were packed. Supplies ready. Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Sensei Wu had prepared for a long hike to and up the cold and treacherous Samui Mountain. "I'm glad _you_ found a way to stop Samukai. I didn't wanna have to fight a guy with that kind of power again." Kai said, preparing his final items and putting them in his backpack.

"Cole will be very lucky to be able to hold such a power that great and stop Samukai with it." Zane said. "Will you be able to keep the power after you have defeated Samukai?"

"He'll have time to talk about it after the trip." Jay cut in.

Cole nodded with a weak, insincere smile.

Packed and prepared, the group left the monastery and began walking through the land of Ninjago. According to their plans, they would hike for a day, make it to the mountain, and camp atop it for a day. Cole would then perform the ritual on the fourth day: the Winter Solstice.

First, they walked through the Forest of Tranquility. It was serene, and so peacefully quiet one would have been able to hear a dew drop fall from a leaf, or possibly the sound of enemies crunching on leaves from miles away. They heard no such sound, however. It was around four when the mountain became very close and ready to be scaled. They were now in a cold forest at the base, with frost and patches of snow. Smokestacks were rising from the east- indicating a village was nearby. Everyone seemed to be faring well, except for the hotheaded ninja of fire. "C-can we rest?" He whimpered.

Everyone turned to see Kai lagging behind. He was obviously shivering. "We mustn't stop now." Sensei Wu said. "We have to keep walking."

Despite these orders, Kai sat down on a rotted log. He leaned over with his arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"You okay?" Cole asked.

Kai groaned. "I don't feel good."

"I don't feel _well_." Zane corrected.

Kai then proceeded to throw up onto the forest floor.

The ninja of earth (though disgusted) placed his hand on Kai's now shaking shoulder. "What do we do?" He mouthed to Sensei Wu.

The dumbfounded master looked at the sick ninja, now simply sitting down with no color in his face. "I suppose we have no choice but to stop at that village." He pointed to the thin lines of smoke rising in the sky. Everyone obliged, and Cole helped a shivering Kai to stand up.

The quaint little town was a bit silent, still and serene like its surroundings. Jay spotted an inn. "We could stay there."

Wu nodded. "But we can't afford to stay for more than one night. We don't have the time or money." He glanced at Kai, who looked like he could vomit or pass out and any given moment.

Their room was dull and smelled of mold. A door to a little, showerless bathroom was in the corner. A single bed was against the wall, which they offered to Kai, who declined and gave it to Sensei.

Cole hated seeing his friend sick, especially at such a time. He and Jay both decided to walk around the village. People were speaking of news that Samukai had terrorized another town, and was slowly making his way towards this one. "He must be pretty close." Jay said.

Cole nodded. "I gotta stop him soon."

The sun was beginning to set, and the two headed back to their inn. Sensei Wu was resting on the bed. Zane read a book, and Kai was sleeping soundly on a mat in the corner. Jay and Cole got ready in their tired states. Sleep was their most precious thing at the moment, so they shouldn't waste free time. Cole drifted off on the floor, feeling so uneasy about his soon to be death.

* * *

A redheaded young man opened his eyes to the sound of someone vomiting. Jay stood up and tiptoed through the dark to the bathroom. "Kai? You okay?"

A small and disgruntled "no" came from the other side of the door.

"Can I...get you anything?"

Kai stood up slowly and walked to the door. He opened it, and Jay could see how awful his friend looked: deathly pale and more upset than ever. "D...do we have any medicine? I have a headache too."

Jay thought for a moment, then smiled. "Yea, I think Cole has some tylenol in his backpack." Before he could say anything else, Kai had gone back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. The ninja of lightning then walked over to a sleeping Cole. Beside him was his backpack. Jay opened it up, looking for the medicine. Before finding what he sought, however, Jay discovered a tattered, old scroll. He proceeded to open it up and read its words.

"An earth ninja must host the power of the indigo crystal."

Jay smiled. He had heard hardly anything of what Cole would be doing exactly. But a word caught his eye.

"The earth master, along with the black crystal wielder, will die."

Jay felt his heart skip a beat. _What? No! Cole? No!_

He then shook awake the ninja of earth. Cole opened his eyes slowly, to see an absolutely distraught Jay towering above him. "Cole!"

What is it?" The tired boy sat up slowly. "What's wrong?"

Jay felt tears forming in his eyes. "You didn't say that it would kill you!"

Cole was suddenly much more awake. His eyes darted around to see if anyone else was astir. After seeing no one was, his vision rested on the scroll in the ninja of lightning's hands. Cole gasped. "Why did you go in my bag?"

Jay shook his head. "I-I can't believe it! There's no way I'll let you do this!"

Cole put his hands on his friend's shoulders and stood up. "Follow me." he commanded. The two walked outside. It was cold. They could hear people talking about Samukai being spotted near a close village just east of where they were now. "Do you hear them?" Cole asked softly.

Jay, trembling, nodded.

"People are scared. Me doing this is all that can be done to save Ninjago. Samukai's power will grow until it's more powerful than an army. We have to stop him, no matter what." He wiped away Jay's tears. "I am going to do what I must."

The ninja of lightning sighed. "You mean too much to all of us. You're the leader. We need you...I need you."

Cole felt his eyes welling with tears as well. "Jay...I have to. It's what I'm meant to do."

"To go kill yourself?"

"It's not like that. If I don't do this, we will _all_ die. Please, let me. I _have_ to."

Jay swallowed hard, then smiled a little. "You've really thought this through, huh?"

Cole responded with another smile back. "Yea...I just want everyone in Ninjago to be safe. That includes you, of course."

"I get it..." Jay said quietly.

"You can't tell the others."

"I...won't..."

"We can talk more in the morning."

Jay and Cole walked back inside, deciding to sleep for the short while they had until they had to head off again.

As soon as he knew Cole was asleep, Jay threw on his shoes and snuck outside. With a sword and a determined look, he made his way east.

* * *

 **Goodness, all the feels! I hated having to write in Kai getting 24 hour flu...but a writer does what they gotta do. Anyway, next chapter should be up on Tuesday! Be sure to leave a review and fav!**


	4. The Missed

**Sorry for the later update, school started for me and I'm quite busy. But whatever the case I'm still glad to be posting this story and I look forward to what you have to say about this chapter (even though it's rather short, sorry!)**

* * *

 **Cover Your Crystal Eyes**

 **Chapter Four, the Missed**

* * *

The ninja of lightning ran quickly through the dense forest. Soon, he could see smoke and lights through the trees. "That must be where Samukai is." He mumbled to himself. His pace became more rushed until he opened into a clearing. There, was the east village, on fire, with a large, bony figure holding two black swords in the town center. Jay ran to his foe, and when he was near enough, he shouted: "Samukai! Come face me! I can take you!" _So Cole doesn't have to._

The undead tyrant scoffed. "Foolish child. I will _break_ your legs this time, right before I kill you."

The spirited ninja darted at the enemy. Two pairs of swords clanged loudly, and panicked villagers fled at their chance. Jay fought Samukai as boldly as he could. He had a difficult time since the evil skeleton had two swords, but Jay had been trained well. Clangs and bangs rang out through the cold, foggy air.

Then, Samukai laced his weapons with power from the black crystal. His swords glowed a deep purple, along with Samukai himself. He was gathering strength. Now again much too fast for the ninja, the skeleton thrusted his sword. It grazed the side of Jay's arm, causing him to bleed. Despite the pain, Jay kept trying to kill Samukai. _He had to._

Samukai found an opening and shoved Jay to the ground. With the ninja's arms and legs pinned down, the ex-leader raised one of his swords high into the air. He brought it down into Jay's chest.

The ninja of lightning felt dull at that moment. It didn't hurt. His vision blurred. He couldn't move.

Somehow, Samukai was facing a similar feeling. The powerful orb inside his chest had begun to rattle ferociously. Suddenly, the dark crystal traveled _out_ of the skeleton's chest, down through the sword, and into Jay's heart.

Samukai pulled away the sword, throwing it to the ground. "What has happened?" The power was no longer in him. He felt frail and horrified.

Jay felt himself falling into unconsciousness. Yet, he no longer felt like he was dying. He closed his eyes and drifted to the sound of Samukai running away in fear.

* * *

The golden rays of sun streamed through the small window of the inn room where the small team had resided the previous night. Kai sat up, stretching. "I feel so much better now."

"I am amazed I managed to sleep through last night. I imagine you were quite a spectacle." Zane said, standing up and folding his blanket.

Kai huffed. "I suffered. Jay never brought me any medicine."

Cole, now sitting up, looked around quickly. "Where _is_ Jay?"

Everyone noticed his missing presence. "Perhaps he went for a morning stroll?" Zane suggested.

"We do not have time for morning strolls." Sensei Wu said, who seemed to have time for tea anyway.

Cole got up and stood on the front porch. Several people were walking along the streets, but Jay was nowhere to be seen. The ninja's mind drifted to the conversation he'd had that night. Suddenly, he became aware of the situation. _Did Jay run off 'cause he was mad at me?_ His heart pounded. _He wouldn't go after Samukai, would he?_

Swiftly he rushed back inside and motioned for Sensei to follow him. Out of everyone's hearing range, an extremely concerned Cole explained the predicament.

The Sensei ran his hand through his long, white beard. "Then we must go the the village Samukai was in. Jay may very well be there." He turned toward the room. "Students, pack up quickly. We are heading out now."

"But what about Jay?" Kai asked.

"We are going to search for him nearby."

Zane and Kai both nodded. The group headed out of the inn and made their way into the woods. A small distance away they came to a smaller village. It was void of people. Scattered pieces of destroyed houses were sprawled through ashes and smoldering flames. "This is disheartening." Zane declared, seeing various personal items scattered abroad.

They began to search the desolate area. The air was terribly frigid and thin, only adding to the uneasy atmosphere. A dark red color against the dull ground caught Cole's eyes. He turned to it, immediately discovering it to be blood. He felt his heart leap in his chest. The blood was a few hours old. Cole knew it was Jay's... he wished he didn't. However, his friend was nowhere to be found, no one walking around, no one unconscious, no one dead. Sensei and the others were soon beside the master of earth and the pool of dried blood.

"Jay..." they all said in unison, softly and full of horror.

"Where is he though?! Did Samukai take him somewhere? He's dead!" Kai began shouting. His face had fallen pale once more.

"We do not know that." Zane remarked in return. "We must search for our friend. Perhaps he was injured and is still nearby. Do not lose hope."

Sensei Wu nodded in agreement. "We will have to hurry." At these words, a group of four had begun searching the forest, and the Samui Mountain grew smaller in the horizon.


	5. The Shattered

**Hello, everyone! Sorry this took so long, and that it is so short (but don't let the length fool you, it's an important chapter) I'm very busy with school and I have multiple projects coming up; two of which are writing.**

 **Cover Your Crystal Eyes**

 **Chapter Five, the Shattered**

Cold, dark, silent. This was the night surroundings sprawling around a waking-up young man in the woods. Trees were void of life; so felt Jay, ninja of lightning. As his eyes fluttered open, he became aware his chest hurt. His lungs. His heart. Slowly the boy looked down at his aching body; blood had obviously been leaking though his gi. It was dry, however, implying he had stopped bleeding. This thought confused him, and dizzily, he unwrapped his shirt. A stab wound was readily healing. "What..." was all he muttered out. Upon slowly looking up and inspecting the sky, he was able to make out the fact it was growing near to deep night. He managed to pull his body up into a bent stance, hugging his chest for warmth. He leaned against a tree. Slowly, new symptoms appeared. His hands were quivering heavily - and the ninja looked down at them in concern. Rising from his palms was black dust. It was glowing deep purple, lighting up the forest in an unsettling color. The master of lightning could feel the same power rushing through has veins. He could sense it in his heart. "I...I have Samukai's pow..." Jay sank to the ground, lightheadedness overwhelming him. "Cole...wait..."

He felt himself falling back into unconsciousness just as a loud _crack_ echoed out through and beyond the trees.

* * *

For a fleeting second, one would have been able to see a glimpse of horror cross the face of Samukai. Before him had been his victim, who seemingly had survived the stabbing. The crooked skeleton felt extremely weak. Before he could fall prey to a quickly healing ninja, Samukai carried himself from the area. He fell in the woods, waiting for any sort of power to help him heal. However, this is when he noticed the void in his chest. The black power was not there. Quickly he sat up, looking around the desolate area. "How could this happen?" He yelled to himself. He muttered about, stumbling through the dense trees. Frost was beginning to form across the light leaves of the endless array of trees. As nightfall started coming, the evil figure made his way to a small shack he found. He entered the dark single-room cabin. Rotting, old logs made up the walls, doing a poor job of keeping out the frigid air. Not like that mattered to the skeleton. He began to rest, then think about how he would now go about taking control of Ninjago now. Eventually, he came to a disappointing conclusion: "I am through trying to take over this sick realm. I am too good for this wretched world..."

Then, he sensed his bones beginning to crack. He felt no pain, but the shattering was making an immensely powerful noise. _My frail body is failing. It seems without the black crystal nothing is holding me together._ The skeleton began falling into pieces. His final resting place had been declared. _Wretched earth, goodbye..._

The loud _crack_ of Samukai's final figure filled the forest around.

* * *

Three ninja and a sensei were making the difficult hike to the peak of Mount Samui. Thick, slippery snow made the path a dangerous one, and with the light of only flashlights, visibility of the trail was limited. The jackets were on, as well as grim expressions. "I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time seeking Jay." Sensei Wu spoke softly. "The Winter Solstice is in the morning. If Samukai has Jay - then we can't waste a moment defeating him."

Cole, Zane, and Kai nodded slowly. A light snowfall had begun. Cole looked off the side of the mountain, the stars hanging heavy in the sky, lights of distant villages twinkling in the distance. _I'm so sorry Jay...Kai, Zane, and the sensei will come back for you. Goodbye..._

He turned back to the trail as an echoing _crack_ rang out in the air.


	6. The Destined

**Hello, everyone! This is the final chapter of this story and I'm very excited to get it out! Sorry about the wait, but I really hope you enjoy! This has been very fun and I want to thank all of you for all the support 3**

* * *

Cover Your Crystal Eyes

Final Chapter: The Destined

* * *

The howling wind against the side of the mountain. The swirling snowflakes all around. The peak coming just in sight. An icy temple growing in view. Cole, Sensei Wu, Kai, and Zane neared the end of their treacherous journey. Their hearts were heavy at not knowing Jay's status. Was he alive? Would they be able to find him on the journey back? Would they ever see him again?

The ninja of earth knew the personal answer to the last one. He was already missing the ninja of lightning, and he _would be_ for an eternity.

And an eternity is how long it seemed to reach the peak of Samui Mountain. The solstice had come. The group of four found themselves atop the mountain, facing a temple made of ice and snow. The air was thin and crisp. Yet, despite the harsh conditions, the area felt at peace. The light of the sun was beaming through the clouds, shining through the transparent ice ceiling, and making a dazzling display of crystal shapes on the ground. Everyone stared in awe. "It's awesome in here." Kai mumbled, walking in.

Zane nodded. "Indeed. This sight is worth the hike."

Sensei Wu, staring at the glamorous patterns on the ground, smiled lightly. "This only happens on the Winter Solstice."

"Cole also gets awesome powers on this solstice!" Kai added in with a grin. The earth master looked to his excited friend. Behind Kai's expression was searing jealousy. This made Cole frown deeply. _He wouldn't be so jealous if he knew._

"It is time." The sensei said sternly. Cole felt a pang of hurt in his chest. Looking around the icy room, he saw a circle on the floor. Immediately knowing it's meaning, he walked toward it slowly. "Guys." He said whilst turning around. "You mean a lot to me."

Suddenly, Zane's eyes widened. "I sense - Cole...no..."

Cole but his lip at his friend's realization. Kai looked to the ice ninja in confusion, but soon got the picture. He too changed his look to extreme worry. "Cole!"

"I have to! I have to sacrifice my heart to Ninjago."

"This is why Jay ran off!" The ninja of fire shouted. Sensei Wu quickly ran to the scene.

"Students!" He said rather softly, still catching everyone's attention. "Samukai is out there and killing innocents. Cole has made a decision."

"Did you put him to this, old man? There's no way he wants to!" The ninja of fire shouted boldly.

Sensei opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I don't want to..." Cole said quietly. _Anymore_. The elderly man turned to him with a shocked look. "I...I have more to live for than I thought..."

"Then don't do it!" Kai and Zane said in unison, still not completely sure of why Cole was going to do exactly.

"I don't want to...but I have to." The ninja of earth breathe deeply. "If I don't, what I live for will die. I ain't going to want to live in a world without it. So I won't. I'll let it live." He took a step back into the circle.

The light of the cold sun shown down upon him. Everyone took steps back, understanding they couldn't be in the way.

Kai was shaking. Zane felt his heartbeat rise. As Cole stood in the center, his entire body began to levitate in the air. Sensei Wu and the other stared in awe. Cole's eyes had grown to a sharp blue color - staring off into nothingness. His hair, standing on end, began to blow around as if in some non-existent wind.

Then the temperature grew from frigidly low to rather warm. Beads of water formed on the ice walls: they were slowly melting. As this took place, the ninja of earth felt himself dully going numb.

A bright light formed in front of Cole.

A weeping Kai, solemn Zane, and distressed Sensei Wu dashed out of the way.

Cole felt his eyes closing shut as shards of indigo crystals grew through his skin. Blue and purple, jamming away any nerves still active in the young man's body. Glossy and shiny, the crystals began to take over his mortal body. The three already sorrowful spectators stared in horror as Cole's seeping blood turned to a vibrant topaz color.

A figure began to take shape before the destructing ninja of earth, but it was not that of a skeleton. It was slender and human-like.

Shattering was the light as the figure showed full form. The two levitating crystal hosts were face to face.

Kai, Zane, and the sensei looked up with their heartbroken expressions. Before them they saw the most unexpected and horrific scene.

Cole's dimmed eyes fell shut to close over the view of Jay appearing as the host of the black crystal.

The two beings disappeared, the powers they held, and the bodies they possessed.

Balance fully once again belonged to Ninjago, but something new had been lost.

* * *

 _Warm and quiet, solemn, silent_

 _Clouded air and clouded mind_

 _Whispering against the soft breeze_

 _Golden sunlight beaming on me_

Two young men felt their bleary eyes open to golden luminous light. They sat up slowly, without any sense of pain. All around was fog. Even the weightless ground seemed to be made of cloud. They looked to each other's dull eyes.

"What happened?" Jay said softly.

Sitting beside him was Cole. "I...I...you...you had Samukai's power...the power of the dark crystal!" Cole voice came out as a damaged rasp.

"I-is that what happened? I was stabbed...but..."

Cole's eyes widened. "And so you...you got the power from him...and so you teleported to Samui for us to...die..."

"But where _are_ we then..."

"I don't know!"

The two slowly stood and looked at their surroundings. In the distance, they saw what seemed to be gates to a city.

"What is that?"

Lightning and earth paced to this unknown place, becoming more aware at each step. Soon they reached the magnificent place and the stairs leading to it. A man walked toward them. "Hello, I am Fenwick. Welcome to the Cloud kingdom!"

"I don't understand. I've never heard of here!" Cole stammered. "Is this...is this the afterlife?"

Jay felt himself shiver at these words.

Fenwick shook his head merrily. "I can't say it's of your realm, but you are not dead. Come with me."

The older man led Jay and Cole into a massive floating city, beautiful and full of elegant buildings and flying sailing ships. The two ninja were bewildered by the sight, speechless from awe. Then their tour came to a large building. Inside were many people writing in scrolls, so diligent at their work that not a single one looked up to notice the visitors. "These are the scroll writers." The grey haired man said with a smile. "Everything that happens in Ninjago is written by them. We decide what happens. And the fate we wrote for you decided death would not be correct. Considering...it was a mistake that the ritual atop Samui was meant to destroy Samukai. But Samukai destroyed himself."

Then the man turned merrily to the right. "This is our newest helper. You already know him." A tall, four-armed human-like creature was stocking the shelves with scrolls. He had a wrinkly - yet cheerful - smile, and a mess of grey hair.

"Hello, Jay and Cole." He said.

The two jumped back in shock, recognizing the creature's voice. "Samukai! Y-you-"

"Now I am called Samui." He cut in lightheartedly.

"He is a great worker, and we are helping him to become someone greater here." Fenwick whispered.

"What happens to _us_ now?" Jay asked.

Fenwick frowned. "Unfortunately, we decided that only Jay can go back. Cole, your decision for death was conscious. You wanted to die. Upon making it back to Ninjago, we cannot let you survive."

"You...wanted..." Jay began to quiver at the thought.

"No!" Cole turned to his friend and to Fenwick. "That was before I had something to live for..."

"Oh my God." The master of lightning turned away swiftly.

Cole closed his eyes and again put his hands upon Jay's shoulders. "I want you to live. And you mean a whole lot to me. I did what I could...Ninjago is safe...and, y'know," He stepped back and smile. "You are the one who defeated Samukai. I didn't do anything."

"You are a great leader." Jay mumbled. "You led me in the right direction. Away from all the things I could've done to hurt myself."

Cole's eyes widened. Beyond Jay's innocent, bright blue eyes he saw a lot more.

Jay looked away slowly. "You mean a lot to me. I'll miss you. I l..."

Fenwick looked startled at the conversation. "Perhaps...Cole..."

Cole looked to him with weary eyes. "Yea?"

"You want to live now."

Cole breathed in heavily. "Yes."

Fenwick smiled. "You are worthy. So, I think we can make some arrangements."

He led them to a specific destiny scroll entitled: "Cole". He quickly took a large paintbrush and crossed off some words. At the bottom, he wrote: "Cole, survives the journey back to Ninjago. He certainly has a crystal heart."

Two young men felt their bleary eyes open to gold luminous light. They sat up slowly, their bodies aching badly. All around was cold and icy. The two stared into each other's dull eyes. Then they looked up and saw saw Sensei Wu, Kai, and Zane running towards them crying and smiling in shock.

"What happened?" Zane asked rapidly. "How are you okay?"

"I…" Jay and Cole looked to each other. "I don't remember." The fellow ninja helped the two up and the group stared to the view off the cold mountain. They could see all of Ninjago. The clouds, the forests of beautiful trees, the cities and the landscapes alike. The villages and the smokestacks. The kites and festivals in the horizon. Ninjago was alive. And it was at peace.

 **End.**

* * *

 **I want to thank all of you for going on this journey with me and the characters of Ninjago. I'm so thankful for all the great comments! Once again, thanks for everything, and goodbye!~**


End file.
